


Piece of Cake

by superstringtheory



Series: Too Much [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstringtheory/pseuds/superstringtheory
Summary: For a lovely anon on tumblr.Lili wants to watch Cole eat a whole cake. Cole wants to watch her reaction.





	Piece of Cake

She’s still surprised at how easy it was. 

 

Cole had taken it like a champ, just looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said, “I like to eat.” 

 

So here they are, a few months into it and Cole’s gained fifteen pounds, or maybe twenty (probably twenty), and Lili feels like she needs to pinch herself to remember that this is real life. 

 

He’s always had a little bit of softness to him- a chin that doubled slightly when he looked down, the tiniest roll of pudge beneath his bellybutton- but now there’s a definite tummy, and his face isn’t quite so angular. 

 

They’ve experimented with a lot of things- ice cream, pizza, burgers (“for Jughead,” Cole had said, raising one up to her like a toast, and there was still a little grin on his face even after he’d finished the whole sack of them, belly bloated and aching)-- but Lili’s itching to try something new. 

 

“I want you to eat a whole cake,” she says one night, not daring to meet his eyes, saying it all in a rush before she can think better of it.

 

“Oh, God,” Cole says, but he’s smiling. “What’s the occasion?” 

 

“You,” Lili replies. “You’re the occasion.” 

 

*** 

 

That morning, Cole eats a frankly enormous breakfast. A three-egg omelette with peppers and onions and cheese. Buttered toast and bacon on the side, a mug of coffee. A pint glass of orange juice. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Cole tells Lili when he sees her looking, eyebrow raised at his large meal. “I’m stretching my stomach. I know what I’m doing.” He winks, and her own stomach flip-flops the same way it did when she first met him, and god, how is it that he still does that to her? 

 

He must know what he’s doing, because that night he plows through the first half of the cake with an almost terrifying determination. Lili’s put a movie on in the background but she’s not even sure she could say what it is, she’s so focused on the movement of Cole’s fork to his mouth, her ears perked for every little sound he makes. 

 

Cole knows exactly what this does to her- after these few months, he’s attuned to just how easy it is for him to drive Lili crazy with lust, how she loves it when he puts on a show for her. 

 

“Hey,” he says as he sets the fork down for the first time. He hiccups loudly, then covers his mouth belatedly. “Excuse me. As I was saying, perhaps you’d like to take over?” 

 

He raises an eyebrow, and Lili doesn’t need any more than that. She still feels nervous about it sometimes, but she’s getting better at losing herself to the scene, letting herself go and even channelling a little bit of Betty Cooper when she wears that dark wig. 

 

“You getting full?” she asks, and Cole just looks at her, head tilted. 

 

“Do I look full?” He smooths his t-shirt over the swell of his stomach, and Lili bites her lip without meaning to.  

 

“Here.” Cole grabs her hand and pulls it so she can feel. “Do I feel like I’m done yet?” 

 

He’s such a tease, always delighting in figuring out how to best make her squirm in sexual frustration. 

 

Fine, Lili thinks. Two can play at this game. 

 

“Hardly,” she says, and reaches for the fork, then pokes a large mouthful of cake into Cole’s mouth. “I think you’re just getting started.” 

 

*** 

 

Cole starts to flag when there’s a little less than a quarter left of the cake. It makes Lili’s lizard brain buzz with delight when she thinks about how many calories he’s consumed in this one sitting, and that’s on top of his not- insubstantial meals earlier in the day. 

 

“Relax for a second,” Lili tells him. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

She snags a two-liter of soda from the refrigerator and pours Cole a cup- the carbonation should help him a little bit. She also takes a moment to wiggle out of her panties and throw them into the laundry basket. She smirks to herself, thinking of the way Cole’s eyes will widen when he realizes. 

 

Lili walks back into the living room in bare feet, being careful not to spill the cup of soda. She feels Cole’s eyes on her and she doesn’t say anything before she climbs onto his lap, still holding the cup and dragging herself along his thigh so that he can feel that she doesn’t have anything on underneath her skirt. 

 

“Take a sip.” It’s not a request, and Lili helps Cole tip the cup up to his mouth, watching his Adam’s apple bob until she tips it back and he swallows with a gasp. 

 

“Uuuugh,” Cole says, eyes fluttering shut before he burps, huge and rumbling. “So fucking full.” His hand rubs at his belly a little, and Lili joins him, grinding herself up against him so that he can feel her heat and wetness. 

 

“Come on,” Lili urges, loading up the fork again. “I can’t wait much longer, so we need to get the rest of this into you.” 

 

Cole hiccups, then burps again, but opens his mouth for more. 

 

“So much frosting,” he says the next time Lili gives him a break, and she just bends in to give his mouth a sugary kiss before stuffing his mouth full again. 

 

“You’re almost there,” she says as he swallows with a little wince. “You’re doing so, so well.” Lili uses her free hand to rub at his belly, pulling his shirt up so that it’s skin on skin. A little shiver runs through her as she touches him, realizing just how incredibly full he looks and feels- there’s almost no give left. 

 

“Ugh,” Cole says again, and again, and then the cake is gone and he’s even licked the last bits of frosting off of the tines of the fork. 

 

He arcs his back a little after Lili reaches back to set the empty cake tray and fork on the coffee table. 

 

“You need a minute?” Lili asks, and Cole shakes his head with his eyes shut, panting in fullness. Lili bends down to kiss his forehead, then wipe a little bit of sweat away from his hairline. 

 

“Hard work, huh?” she aks, and Cole slits his eyes open. 

 

“What,” he says, still breathing shallowly, “You mean like eating a whole sheet cake? Yeah. It was hard work.” He leans forward a tiny bit then, pressing his gut into her crotch, and stifles a belch. 

 

Lili feels like spontaneous combustion was probably a concept invented by medieval feedists. He’s doing this on purpose, knowing that one of her greatest pleasures in life involves grinding herself up against him when he’s full. And god, he’s  _ never _ been this full before, and the thought makes Lili’s fingertips ignite, along with other parts of her. 

 

“Can you make it to the bedroom?” Lili half-whispers, voice gone taut and raspy with desire. 

 

“Bedroom?” Cole laughs. “I can’t even move from this couch.” A gleam comes into his eye. “We’ll just have to get things done here, I guess.” 

 

Lili presses herself against him, leaning her weight up against his tummy. Her tone is predatory. “I guess.” 

 

*** 

 

Afterwards, when they’ve both been taken care of, Cole is sleepy and almost stoned-seeming, his stomach still struggling to figure out what to do with-- well, with an entire cake. It makes a whining sound and Lili pats it, then jiggles his gut a bit and he groans. “You’re getting so soft here,” she says, and kisses his mouth, then leans down to kiss where he’s softest. 

 

“I know,” he says, catching the next burp in his fist, “They’re going to have to get me a whole new wardrobe for next season.” 

 

“Aww,” Lili coos. “Cute. You’ll be pudgy in plaid.” 

 

Cole halfheartedly tosses a throw pillow at her. 

 

“I think it’s fitting,” Lili says. “Jug getting all domestic and settling down a little.” 

 

“Or eating his feelings.” Cole says sardonically. 

 

“No,” Lili says. “I think it makes you look softer,”-- she continues despite Cole’s expression at her word choice and repeats-- “yes,  _ softer _ ; maybe a little less like you’ve got the world on your shoulders. Is that such a bad thing?” 

 

Cole considers her for a long moment. “No,” he agrees. “It’s really not.” 

 

***** 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at superstringtheory.tumblr.com! I'm a trash heap of chubkink and Bughead (amongst other things).


End file.
